deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Nest
The Nest is a Necromorph that takes the form of a tentacle with several pustules, similar to the Exploder. [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/gc-10-dead-space-2/702950 GameTrailers: GC 10: Space Walk Demo (Stream)] __TOC__ Description The Nest is a Necromorph that was the product of various female corpses infected via the Corruption, created through an unknown process (possibly by Corruption as the Guardian). The form seems capable of encasing itself in a gray membrane (similar to the Cyst) of some sort, protecting its sacs from harm. When provoked, a Nest will swing its sac and throw a few small homing projectiles pods that seem to be fetal brains and spines. Tactics *If you upgrade the Detonator to full damage, you can destroy all three pustules with one shot - even on harder difficulties.﻿ *A fully upgraded Javelin Gun can also kill a Nest in two bolts on Zealot difficulty; one in the neck, and one alternate fire. If you shot a bolt in the hole of its cocoon before the Nest comes out of it, and use the alternate fire, you may kill it without any harm to Isaac. *Likewise, the Force Gun's alt-fire after several upgrades can burst all the pustules in one decently aimed shot. *The secondary fire of the Flamethrower will normally kill a Nest in a single shot. Similar to Brutes, the fire will immediately spread on all the yellow weak points, bringing it down in seconds. *The secondary fire of the Line gun is capable of killing a Nest in one shot, without upgrades, and on any difficultly setting. Attach the mine directly to the Nest for best results. *In the Processing Plant you can use an unattached Rocket Thruster as a missile to one-hit kill the Nest. *Unlike the Guardian, getting close to a Nest is not fatal. In fact, it closes up and does not attack untill you move away. If possible, you can use this to avoid a confrontation (unless you want a valuable Semiconductor). *If you can kill one of the nest's projectiles and TK it's tail, it can be used to destroy the pods on the Nest, although stasis is recommended for this tactic, it can greatly conserve ammo if you have a need to. Trivia *The Nest only appears in Zero-G environments (such as the vaccum of space and Zero-G Chambers). *It's mentioned that it is the female form of the Guardian. *Whenever killed, the Nest will drop a valuable Semiconductor, usually Ruby. *You can use the tails of the homing projectiles the nest shoots at you as Kinesis objects, although there usually isn't anything to shoot them at. *The Nest always grows on the Corruption. *It's one of the only known Necromorph formed from just female corpses, the other being the Spitter. *In the Final Zero-G area in Dead Space 2, if one reactivates the Gravity, the Nest will simply flop over, implying that their body structure is very weak. *In the end of each of her arms, you can see humanoid hands at the end of them. Interesting to note that she has three arms that have this same characteristic, indicating that either it isn't the only body to be formed into a Nest, or that all three arms just grew the same way. *She uses those 'hands' to launch her projectiles. *A Nest's head is SIGNIFICANTLY larger than Isaac's, considering the fact that he is wearing a helmet. It is unknown how or why the Nest's head grew to such a size, although it may have to do with the fact that Nests are always (at least in the game) created and inhabit areas devoid of gravity (Zero-G) Gallery File:Nest2_DS2.jpg|Nest concept art File:The_Nest.png|The Nest's evident female traits File:Beat3 screen2 preview.jpg Deadspace2NecroNestprojectiles.jpg|The Nest's projectiles. Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' Death Scene The Nest will swing her pastules and launch her projectiles at Isaac and cut Isaac to shredsthumb|300px|right|The death scene Sources Nest Category:Dead Space 2